toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Ferid Frederick
Ferid Feriderick's 「フレデリック・バートリー, Fārī''doerikku ''Bātorī」is an vampires and is the Sexta (6th) Dictator Vamperial in Alucard Sōra affiliated Vamperial army, He is the one who killed Matsūrū Makōtō's Great Grandfather, thus fueling Matsūrū's desire for revenge in blood-lust against him. Appearance Ferid is a slender,androgynous, adolescent male with long, silver hair that reaches his hips and possesses rather beautiful looks. with makeup and lipstick, He has bangs and a lock of hair over either ear. He keeps his hair tied back into a pony tail with a ribbon. The ribbon has stripes in the first chapter, but he replaces it with a black one after Mikaela defeats him. The ribbon tails trail to his shoulders. He also wears a pair of red diamond-shaped earrings dangling from either ear. Like all vampires, Ferid has elongated pointy ears, red eyes, and fangs. Ferid's attire is composed of several components, including a suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a cape to compliment the noble appearance. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a decorative cut. It has a black line with dark gray rhombi intermittently dispersed along it. There is originally a stripe on his left side as well, but this disappears after Krul defeats him. The cuffs off the shirt are black and have four gold buttons down the outside. White lace ruffles comes out of the cuffs over his hands. He wears white gloves. Ferid wears a white cape with a decorative cut over his shoulders and arms. It reaches to his waist in the front and down to his upper thighs in the back. The cape has black shoulder details as well as the black vampire insignia on the left shoulder. It also has two black buttons on the right. A gold ring connects to the vampire insignia and is attached to a chain running under his ruffles. There are some gold decorations hanging from this chain. There is a wide dark gray strap beneath this cape moving from his right shoulder to his left hip. This has three strips running down it with a small mark over each stripe at set intervals. He wears a black collar that originally has a pair of two white stripes lining it in the first chapter, but he replaces it with a similar collar with one stripe afterward. The collar is decorated with a scarlet bow at the base of his throat. The tails of the ribbon reach his lower chest. Two layers of white ruffles are present beneath the bow and reach his mid-chest. Ferid also has a white waistcoat he wears over his posterior. It is split down the center and reaches his mid-calf. It is held in place by a wide black belt with a large buckle. The buckle rests over his left hip. He dons a pair of white pants and black boots, which reach his upper thigh. The boots have four golden buttons at his thigh and three at his calf. The boots are white at the toes, sole, and heel. A pair of small black ribbons meet over either heel and are kept in place by a small white button detail in the center. Personality Human Even as a human child, Ferid has an excellent memory and memorises things easily, which leads him to becoming bored quickly. Vampire Ferid is chatty, happy, enthusiastic, playful,flamboyant, openly homosexual and sneaky. He is often described as unpredictable and says things to incite someone's temper but then says he is just kidding. Ferid enjoys irritating Third Progenitor Kariuel Tipers and Mikaela Tepes to a dangerous level, and he has a great deal of fun teasing Mika as well. He is infamous for his eccentric behavior and tends to cause "interesting" things to happen, according to Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. He likes to risk having all of his plans ruined just so that he may feel some emotion.